warship_girlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Equipment
* AAC: Anti-air Calibration :Equipment AA * AAC = AAC value of this equipment :The maximum AAC value will be added to AA value of other ships (i.e. only one AAC is available). Carriability This table shows carriable equipment of types of ships: KEYS&NOTES: *AA:Anti-air Gun *ASM:Anti-submarine Equipment *1: Except US Cruisers *2: Some BB, BC and CL cannot carry recon aircraft. *3: BBV can carry recon/torpedo/dive bomber seaplane but not carrier-based aircraft. Main Gun Light Cannon Light cannons can be equipped on DDs and larger ships except special cases. Show/Hide table }' | +1 | +3 | | Short | 20% | Hood Amethyst |00:07:30 |- | ' ' | +2 | +3 | | Short | 20% |E-Country DDs |00:08:20 |- | ' ' | +2 | | +1 | Short | |Vauquelin Fantasque |00:07:30 |- | ' ' | +2 | | +2 | Short | |Z24 Z28 Z31 Z1 (mod I) Z16 (mod I) |00:07:30 |- | ' ' || +2 || || +1 || Short || || Camicia Nera Aviere || |- | ' ' | +2 | +2 | | Short | 20% |J-Country DDs |00:08:20 |- | ' ' | +1 | +3 | | Short | 20% |U-Country DDs |00:07:30 |- | ' ' | +4 | | +1 | Short | |Porter |00:10:00 |- | ' ' | +3 | | +2 | Short | |Bismarck Tirpitz |00:10:50 |- | ' ' | +4 | +1 | | Short | |Verniy | |- | ' ' |+2 |+4 |+1 |Short | |Akizuki Suzutsuki | |- | ' ' | +2 | +5 | | Short | 20% |U-Country Ships |00:13:20 |} Medium Cannon Medium cannons can be equipped on CLs or larger ships. '''CLs cannot equip guns whose caliber is 8 inch(203 mm). ' In early version CLs can equip 8 inch guns. Those ships who had already equipped 8 inch guns can still use them now, but they will not re-equip any 8 inch guns again if you unequip them. Show/Hide table Heavy Cannon Heavy cannons can be equipped on BCs, BBs, BMs. Show/Hide table Secondary Cannon Secondary cannons can be equipped on CV, CVL, AV and some other kinds of ships. Show/Hide table Anti-air Gun Show/Hide table Torpedo Torpedoes can be equipped on DD, SS, and cruiser with torpedo ability. Show/Hide table Aircraft The anti-submarine attribute of aircraft is available only to CVL. When replacing aircraft, all J-country's aircraft cost 4 bauxite each, and all other aircraft except B-25 cost 5 bauxite each, while B-25 cost 15 bauxite each. Torpedo Bomber Show/Hide table Fighter Show/Hide table Dive Bomber Show/Hide table Recon Aircraft Show/Hide table Radar Show/Hide table Improvement Equipment Show/Hide table Anti-submarine Equipment Show/Hide table Shells Show/Hide table Shells ignore 25% of enemy armor. This effect does not accumulate with multiple shells. Frequently Used Recipes ATTENTION: THESE RECIPES ARE NOT GUARANTEED TO GIVE YOU THE EQUIPMENTS YOU WANT. * Main cannon: 10/210/210/10, 110/210/210/10 * Aircraft: 20/60/10/130, 20/50/10/100, 30/50/10/150 * TALIEDO STIPA: 50/50/50/50 * Power System: 110/10/210/10, 110/210/210/10 * Radar: 10/10/250/250 * Recon: 20/10/10/50 * Type 91 Shell: 10/90/90/30 Tips: the minimum recipes for each equipment is the resources you earned by dismantling it ×10. For example, dismantling Seafang (the best fighter) gives 2/2/0/13, so the minimum recipes that can give Seafang is 20/20/10/130.